The Power of a Spell
by Spelling-it-out
Summary: Logan Spell is not your average witch. She is actually an orphaned magical prodigy, who just happens to be friends with Marauders. No big deal, until her dark secrets start revealing themselves...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I'm not normal. That much is obvious. I've never been normal. I'm a seventeen year old battle hero who hasn't had a real home since I was eleven. My name is Logan Spell and I am a celebrity among witches and wizards all over England.

Like I said I'm not normal. My hair is short and dark brown (so dark it's almost black). It's neither strait nor curly and impossible to keep tidy. My eyes are the most stunning feature, even as a metamorphmagus I hate to change my eyes. They are so pale blue that many say they are gray. I never see it. When I'm not under cover and dress normal I'm five feet two inches in height. It's great being short, people underestimate you. I've never stood out because of how I look. It's more or less because of how I act and who I am. As I've said, I'm a celebrity in England. After the murder of my parents I went to Hogwarts for twelve days before I ditched it. I already knew everything that they could teach me. I had known it since I was four. That's when I could first wave a wand legally. By age seven I was able to apparate and was a registered animagus. It all sounds so fake and overdone but it's all true. After my parents were murdered by death eaters I lived with these lovely people named Potter. Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter and their son James. I loved them. They were the kindest people in the universe but after I gained full magical rights at age twelve, I left them. I spent two years traveling the world learning magic. I was so amazing that by the time I turned fourteen the Ministry of Magic wanted me undercover everywhere to solve their problems. The only downside was that they wouldn't let me become an auror because I was not yet seventeen nor had I taken my NEWTs. It sucked. So that led me where I am now. I'm about to go to Hogwarts for my first real year there. But not even that is true because I've talked to Dumbledore and he said that he wants me to teach a dueling class for older students. I can't wait.

September 1st . . .

I was already bored. I was disguised as a tall leggy blonde today. This was mainly for the fact that I didn't want people to know too soon that I was coming to Hogwarts and also because I was told to safely see the train to Hogwarts. I was boarding the train at the minute mark to eleven. I meandered through trying to find a compartment. I got many stares as I passed people. Probably because they had never seen me before, and I looked hot. I began to wonder what their faces would be like if they saw me as me. I had made it to the very last compartment without finding a place to sit. And guess who was in it? My lovely almost brother, James Potter and his best friends. My stomach did a flip when I saw Sirius Black. He and I have a very common yet strange relationship. It's like Best Friends with benefits on occasion type stuff. The truth is that I love Sirius and I know he loves me but it's too difficult to be with him because I'm never around. Incidentally, the only times we see each other is when I'm at the Potter's house for holidays or dinner.

'Timidly' opening the door I poke my head in. "Hi, is there any chance that I can sit here? I don't really know anyone here..." I ask James.

"Why would you think that we would let you sit with us? Do you think you are special or something? Don't you know who we are?" James rapidly and quite snobbishly questioned me. Instantly my anger flared up. He had no right to act that way towards someone he didn't know! Did he act like this to everyone?

"Why would I know who you are? Didn't I just say that I don't really know anyone here? Who do you think you are anyway? You're not some king of the world!" I practically shout at him. Jamesy poo needed a serious attitude adjustment

"James, don't be a wanker. You are head boy this year. You have to show some care to new students" Remus said to him. Turning to me he turned very polite, "hello, Remus Lupin at your service, that git is James, and the loser to his right is Sirius, you are very welcome to sit with us now that James has to leave." I love Remus, he is so nice to people.

"Thanks" I replied, walking into the compartment, as James left.

"So who are you? And why haven't we seen you around here before beautiful?" Sirius asked me as he lounged across from me, eyeing me up. Sirius was quite literally the most handsome man I've ever met. His untidy black hair fell into his stormy gray eyes. Naturally he had a fantastic physique. He was lean and muscular and very tall. No girl or woman could withstand his sexual charm, including me.

So instead of answering his question, I did something much more satisfying, I leaned over and kissed him.

Now, this of course was Sirius Black, and no matter who his heart belongs to (me), he can't willingly pass up a snog session with anyone attractive.

After a few uncomfortable coughs from Remus, Sirius and I pulled up for air.

"You've been practicing"

"My apologies, I don't think we've had the pleasure of engaging in any recreational activities together before" he replied, looking perplexed.

"Well not anytime recently, no. But we did hook up around Christmas last year"

"Before or after?"

"Which time?" messing with him is just too much fun.

"Logan, give the guy a break, even he can't keep up with which girls he has shagged."

"Damn it Remus, Did you really have to ruin all my fun?" of course, Sirius was just sitting there, with a mixture of expressions on him face. It was somewhere between joy, shock, and confusion.

And somehow I still found him amazingly gorgeous…

"Lo? Really? Are you actually coming to Hogwarts?" His voice sounded so hopeful, it was really very sweet.

"Yes I am. I have to take my NEWTS this year so I can officially become an auror. They don't let you take them anywh-"I attempted to explain, of course, being cut off by a 17 year old boy squeezing the life out of me caused some difficulties.

"This is so amazing I've missed you so much!" It felt so good to be held by him again. I really did love this kid.

But, cliché as it sounds, that had to be the moment that James walked back in.

"Got a new girlfriend already Padfoot?" he sounded strained.

"No, James, he got an old one. And I am really debating telling your parents about your behavior towards others. Linda would be especially displeased."

"How the hell do you know my parents?" he asked skeptically, while Sirius and Remus were trying very unsuccessfully to keep strait faces.

"Let's play a game" messing with James is always more fun than messing with Sirius; he puts more effort into it and gets frustrated easier. "I will give you clues, and if you can guess who I am in fewer than five clues, I will not tell your parents about your abhorrent attitude, if you lose, I will not put you in the line of Linda's fire.

Looking excited, James sat down and put his thinking face on. "Okay let's do it!"

"But James, she has already given you two clues! That's unfair"

"Damn it Remus! Stop ruining my fun! You are on my black list now boy"

Unfortunately, we didn't get to finish our game, because right as James was about to figure it out, the trained screeched to a sudden halt and Lily Evans appeared in the door way.

"Potter! There are men trying to board the train! I couldn't see them very well, but they looked like death eaters!" she looked terrified. I would be too if I was a muggleborn witch.

"Looks like it's time for me to get to work" I groaned, standing up from my comfy position next to Sirius, "James, You and Lily need to make sure that they don't board the train, Remus, send a note to Dumbledore, it shouldn't take long, we are almost to Hogsmeade. I'll do what I can"

I moved over to the window and forced it open enough for me to get out. As I was about to jump, James and Lily decided to voice the same question

"Who the hell are you?" Mind you, these were in very different tones.

And me adoring clichés as much as I do, would have really liked to reply with a mysterious and shocking response, instead I say "I'm the girl who won't be getting any of the Welcome Feast tonight" as I jump and transform back into my usual self.

Normal POV

They all saw her arriving, so she said in a false cheery tone "'Ello gents! Might I be so bold to ask why you are halting a train full of innocent school children?"

"Well my dear, we were actually looking for you." the first said in an equally false tone. Logan vaguely noticed everyone staring at her through the windows as the train came back to life.

"Why would that be? Of what use am I to you?" she inquired, whilst putting defense charms around her secretively.

"We have orders to retrieve you and take you to the leader of this mission for-questioning." one of the others said.

"Okay then! Let's go! I don't want to keep your plans from working." she said while sticking out her elbow for side-apparation. She didn't want to endanger any of the students by fighting here. And they obviously had a deeper purpose than just questioning her, and she knew the only way to discover what it was would be to accompany them.

The men were bewildered. Never before had someone been willing to go with them. The first Death Eater seemed to be the most intelligent. He grabbed her arm forcefully and turned on the spot with the others following. Logan only had time to see the end of the train and Sirius's stricken face as she disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

I had to hurry. They didn't know I had escaped. They underestimated my strength. Yes, I was injured, and exhausted, and they had taken my wand, but I had a mission.

The Death Eaters were planning to attack Hogwarts, at midnight.

My only goal was to make it to Dumbledore to warn him on time-even if it killed me to do it.

The main problem at the moment was that I had to run to the school, not easy on a sprained ankle and several fractured ribs. It wouldn't take them long to discover my escape, and then they would hunt me.

But even for the smartest witch alive, I can be pretty stupid sometimes. It wasn't until I could see the lights of Hogwarts through the forest I was running through did I even consider all the other things at my disposal. Like threstrals.

The damn things were attracted to blood and standing right in my path!

It was at this point that I thanked every deity that I could imagine.

By the time I had made it to the castle I was nearly passing out from the pain. Physical pain had never really been an issue before; I was usually able to block it out. Tonight however, I didn't have enough mental capabilities to remember my own birthday, let alone ignore extreme issues.

Even in my distressed state I was able to notice how enchanting the doors to Hogwarts looked. Gilded and massive, they were an intimidating barrier to most people. Oddly enough, all I had to do was knock and they opened on their own for me.

Resuming my running, I didn't notice all the shocked faces that turned to me as I charged through the doors to the Great Hall, or the fact that I had just interrupted the Headmaster's start of term speech. All I cared about was completing my-self assigned mission-protecting each and every student who currently stared at me. Dumbledore had moved out from behind the head table and met me on the dais.

"Miss Spell! What has happened?" he asked calmly, but those who knew him could detect the hint of worry in his voice.

"The Death Eaters! They're coming, tonight!" I panted as I hunched over in pain.

Nodding in comprehension, he then moved around me to address the students, "You all must forgive me, I am afraid I have to cut my speech short tonight. Prefects, I must ask you to please escort all students to your respective dormitories, and to pass on the fundamental rules of Hogwarts tonight." He then paused to let the noise die down, "if the head boy and girl would please come see me immediately".

And then Hogwarts erupted into chaos, first years were being guided by older students, who were trying to understand exactly what was going on, and James and Lily were struggling to move in the opposite direction towards us.

I had moved into a sitting position on the ground to keep consciousness. James kneeled down to me the second he got a chance, "Lo? Logan? What is going on?"

But before I could respond, Dumbledore intervened, "James, I understand your concern for Miss Spell right now, and I assure you, when I get a moment I will tend to her needs myself. What I need from you and Miss Evans is to make sure no students leave their dormitories until I contact you."

Looking defeated, yet understanding, James nodded, and turned to Lily to make strategic plans. Being the bossy and bitchy person I am sure she was, she kept glaring at me, trying to discover what was going on.

Dumbledore then sat next to me, in a very unclely/grandfatherly way and asked me to explain things better. "Sir, all I know is that there were plans made to attack Hogwarts at midnight. Now however, things may have changed, and they could be coming sooner or not at all. It all depends on how they took my escape. And I would love to help you fortify the castle, and stay alert tonight, but honestly, I'm having trouble staying conscious" and while this may have seemed clearly spoken to me, I'm sure what he heard was a mixture between a drunken Russian, and a sobbing child.

"I understand completely my dear, I am positive that the other professors and I can handle it. We are very skilled you know." Thank god the twinkle was back in his eye! "And despite my very clear instructions, Misters Lupin and Black have appeared to have stayed in the Great Hall; I will have them escort you to the hospital wing, or to a bed, which ever you prefer." And with that he stood and disappeared from my vision.

At the same time he disappeared, Sirius and Remus appeared. At this point I was losing serious coherency, all I could tell was that I was being picked up and carried. I am pretty sure it was Remus carrying me, he being so much stronger than Sirius. Realizing that I-and the whole population of Hogwarts were safe, I figured it was a good time to abandon the idea of staying awake.

When I awoke it was still dark outside. I could only assume that I was in the hospital wing, having never been here before I couldn't be positive. There were several beds, all with white sheets and painted metal bars. But my real hint was that there were three boys surrounding me, all slumped over in their chairs, asleep. Sirius's hand was lying on top of the one I hadn't moved yet, and his head rested on the bed next to me. I could see the worry on his face even in his sleep. I didn't want to disturb him, but I had to pee. Gently easing my hand out from under his, I attempted to sit up, feeling very dizzy, and a numb sort of masked pain, probably from the potions the Matron must have given me.

I managed to scoot to the end of the bed without waking the boys around me. I gently eased my feet on to the floor. No extra pain yet-a good sign.

But I spoke to soon.

The second I took my first step, I fell and cried out in pain as sharp, shooting pains rippled through my back and into my chest.

Naturally this woke my sleeping companions up.

"Logan! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Sirius cried as he rushed to help me up and back into bed. "You have way too many injuries to be moving right now"

"Shut up Sirius, I just had to pee, how was I supposed to know I couldn't walk, I was doing fine running last night"

"That was from your adrenaline rush" Remus chimed in, "and don't pretend you don't know that. You've said before how you hardly notice you are hurt until you calm down."

"Seriously Remus, I am warning you, you are getting pretty high on my list of people to maim and disfigure" how could he still ruin my plans while I was hurt? Shouldn't he feel some sort of pity?

"Either way Lo, if you need anything, we'll get it or do it for you. The matron couldn't heal all your wounds before, because she couldn't identify them with you passed out." James so kindly offered.

"Well that's wonderful James, but you can't pee for me can you? So will one of you please escort me to the fucking bathroom?" my bladder was fit to burst.

"I'll take you" Remus said, standing up, but pausing before picking me up, "and I am only doing it because it is easier for me and I don't want one of them falling over with you in their arms"

"Damn werewolf strength…" I heard Sirius mutter. But I understood. I can only imagine how he feels, having his girlfriend carried to the bathroom by his best friend.

"Oh and Remus?" James called as we made it past several beds, "Make sure she looks in the mirror. She needs to know" what the hell was he talking about?

3rd Person Sirius POV

Several minutes later, Sirius heard a glass shattering scream. Rushing into the bathroom with James on his tail, they took in quite a sight. Logan was standing in front of the mirror in only her bra and knickers, looking at herself. Large chunks of hair were missing from her head, her face was still heavily bruised, even after the Matron's potions, but worst of all, there was a great burn running up her back in the shape of a scorpion. Looking at Logan's face, Sirius saw how horrified and pained she looked.

She then turned around to face Sirius, her voice shaking as she asked, "Sirius, where is my trunk? I need it"

"Sure" he replied patting his robes and looking through his pockets, he was still trying to wake up.

"We'll…just wait outside" Remus said as he pulled James from the lavatory

"I shrunk it and took it with me from the train. I figured it was the best option" he explained as he produced it from his robes and resized it.

He loved her trunk. It was a deep red brown color with gold embossed carvings. He had made it for her a few years back, practicing his magic craftsmanship on it. It was the only gift he had ever given her. He would give her other things but didn't know how to out-do himself.

"Thanks" Logan gently knelt down and with fumbling little fingers, opened her trunk. Inside there was a false top, where she kept her other wands. He had added that in when he noticed her penchant for misplacing her important items.

"Holy shit Lo, there must be a dozen wands there!" including one that he recognized as his brother's. She must have fought him in the time since he had joined the Death Eaters.

"Yeah. They mostly all belong to people I've defeated, I've got my parents' wands too." Surprisingly enough, mindless conversation seemed to be helping her calm down. That didn't usually work. Every other time he had seen her worked up; he just had to let her vent and rage until it was over. He wasn't quite sure what to do in this case.

"I don't have the energy to do this the usual way" she said as she stood and began growing her hair back and clearing her face with spells. No magic she performed helped the bruises or burn though. Sirius was trying very unsuccessfully to not look at it. And Logan noticed.

"It's okay Sirius, if it wouldn't cause me so much pain I would look at it too. But, it's really not important right now. What is-"

Sirius became enraged "how can you say it's not important? That isn't a normal burn; it could be fucking killing you for all you know!"

Sighing, she slowly and carefully walked across the cold tile floor of the bathroom. Reaching him, she wrapped her arms around him and held him close. As much as he wanted to, he was afraid to touch her. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her more. So he left his arms at his side and made sure not to lean into her.

"Yes, there is a possibility that this could be killing me, that's true. But I am inclined to doubt it, because if the Death Eaters or Voldemort wanted me dead, they wouldn't have cursed me, they would have just killed me. And either way, there is little I can do about it at the moment so please relax a little. For me" she said as she placed his arms on her lower back, and stared into his eyes. "I love you. And I wish I could say that I would stop doing what I do, and that I would play it safe, but you know that isn't me."

"I love you too" he sighed, "and I would never want you any other way than who you are right now. Purple and blue face included." Punctuating his statement with a kiss. "Now come on. Let's find you something comfortable to wear in your trunk and get you back in bed. You have a serious story to tell. No pun intended"

Logan POV

After Sirius helped me back to my bed, they felt it was time to press me for answers to their questions.

"Okay, I'll tell you guys what happened, but first, what time is it?" I inquired.

"It's about 2:30" James replied, looking at his watch.

"Did anything happen while I was asleep? Anything that would cause concern?"

"Not really, all the students were told to stay in their dorms until further notice…" Sirius shrugged.

"Well that and all the teachers were running all over the school for a good few hours. We were watching them all on the map" Remus added.

"Nothing else?"

"No Miss Spell, nothing occurred while you were indisposed" Dumbledore answered, seeming to come from nowhere, and making the boys jump. "I do believe I expressly requested all students stay in their houses until otherwise notified…" he commented as he peered at James and Remus. They were both meant to uphold the rules, being head boy and prefect…Fortunately, he didn't look angry, and more understanding than anything.

"Sir, I apologize for raising the alarm without too much thought. If it caused you and the other professors any trouble-"I tried to say, but he would hear none of it.

"Miss Spell, if there is even the slightest chance that any of my students could be in danger that is no small matter. Without your consideration and worry, who knows what might have happened tonight."

At this point the boys were simply dying to know what was going on, and were looking between Dumbledore and me with intense interest.

"Sir, I know it may not be any of our business, but what was supposed to happen tonight?" James asked, as politely as he could.

"I actually came here to discover the whole issue myself Mr. Potter. Miss Spell only had to tell me the essentials- that Death Eaters were planning to attack Hogwarts-before I had to deal with the crisis." Addressing me, he asked, "So my dear, would you please detail to me what happened yesterday and what you learned from your adventure?"

Feeling slightly uncomfortable with the horrified looks James and Sirius were giving me (Remus was just looking out the window at the moon) I struggled to find the right words, "Sir, there is not much more I can give you about the supposed attack-well not supposed, they WERE going to attack, but didn't. They didn't say why, at least not that I heard, but this information was heard through several thick walls, so it was rather muffled. I just focused on what I-"stopping myself from babbling too much, I took a deep breath and stared at the high ceiling for a moment, trying to remember exactly what happened.

"The Death Eaters stopped the train because they were looking for me, and instead of endangering the other students by fighting them there, I apparated with them. I don't know where they took me. But once there, they took my wand- I expected that, and I expected to deal with several types of torture and 'questioning'. Which I also received. I can't say exactly what they did, not only because I don't want to, but because my memory is still slightly fuzzy of the events. I do know that after they broke through my personal shield, they used a few unforgivables. After they were finished with that, they dragged me to a dungeon chamber where I heard their plans. And as soon as I could, I escaped and came here as quickly as possible." Now all four faces were looking at me with sympathy and emotion. I hated it. Pity was useless to me.

"Thank you. You did a great thing tonight. I would recommend that when you three decide to go up to Gryffindor tower, that you avoid all teachers, they will only make things harder for you. And Miss Spell, I hope you understand that if you leave the hospital wing with these gentlemen tonight, as I am sure you will, that I expect to see you in class and present at all meal times tomorrow. Goodnight" and with that, he quit the wing, walking with a grace that only a wise man had.

"Cool. So who is helping me up to Ravenclaw tower?" I asked, looking around for a non-shocked face.

"Why would you go to Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked me, confusion obvious on his face. Now that I think about it, it's his most frequently used expression.

"Maybe because seven years ago I was sorted into Ravenclaw?" was I speaking to children?

"Eh who gives a fuck, you're coming with us to Gryffindor! Even Dumbledore assumed that was where you were going!" James said while balancing on two chair legs.

"Okay…" agreeing was probably my only option. If I was going to get out of the hospital wing, I would need their guidance. I didn't know my way around the castle.

Slowly stepping down off the bed again, this time in my green and purple flannel pants and tank top, I was as gentle as could be when I took my first few steps.

"No offence but I really don't want your help" I said firmly as all three of my companions moved to assist me, "I need to do this myself. It's the only way I can get well enough to function normally tomorrow. I need to adapt and overcome." Only Remus caught the reference I was making, Sirius and James just looked offended that I wouldn't let them help. "Now let's go! I want to get back to sleep!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I woke up in a very comfortable place. My head was on something warm and soft while my body seemed to be on a bed. Opening my eyes I saw that Sirius was shirtless and sleeping beneath me. All I could do was smile and bask in the situation for a few minutes. Then the bed hangings were ripped open and the now painfully bright sunlight made me slam my eyes shut. Siruis reacted much differently. He simply crushed me to him and turned over to his side. I heard Remus laughing so I simply raised my hand in what I thought was his general direction and gave him the finger. After that I curled up closer to Sirius and attempted to go back to sleep.

"Oh no! You can't do that!" I heard James say. How many people were standing around Sirius and me? "You heard what Dumbledore said Logan. You need to make an appearance at breakfast. And if you want to freshen up then I suggest you start moving."

"Damn." I said peering at the clock. "And I was so comfortable. Oh well." Jumping out of bed-I lied, I still can't move too fast. _Crawling_ out of bed, I looked around the room.

What was identified by the boys as the 'Marauder's Lair' was a room with five four poster beds arranged in a semicircle around a couch and table. Both items I can only assume were stolen. I can also assume that the house elves had been instructed to not clean this room. There were wadded up shirts and parts of chocolate bars littered all over the room. Underneath the table was a large assortment of dungbombs and other practical joke materials. Each boy's individual space was a personification of their personalities. James's was covered in quidditch supplies and plans, Sirius's was just an extension of the room as a whole (he never did care to personalize his own things or make big statements), and Remus had several calendars and chocolate, a lot of chocolate. There were two other beds in the room. One was completely empty of personal effects, and the other was the only tidy space in the room, and had a boy still lying in it.

"Like the room?" he asked, "These guys insist on keeping it trashed, but they know not to invade my space. I'm Frank Longbottom by the way. You're Logan Spell aren't you?"

"Yes I am pleasure to meet you." I replied as I located my trunk and pulled out my daily wear clothes, which consisted of a skin tight black long-sleeve shirt and plain black pants.

"Logan?" Sirius had finally awoken and made it out of bed, "you know that students are required to wear robes, right?" he commented after looking at my choice of attire.

Making my way over to the bathroom, I considered explaining my real reasons for my choice of clothing, (better to move and duel in) but decided it was too heavy of conversation for this morning.

Sirius's P.O.V.

After consulting the mirror to make sure my hair was perfect I finally decided to head down to breakfast to meet the guys. Logan was still up in the tower and I suspected she would not be down until she absolutely had to. She did say she wanted to figure her way around the castle alone. Walking through the corridors I started thinking about last night. Logan scared the shit out of me when she came in last night. I thought she was about to fall down dead. And then the crazy burn on her back… I have no idea how she can be so calm about it.

By the time I got into the Great Hall almost everyone was there. I noticed that the guys were sitting next to Lily. I wonder how James accomplished that. As I was sitting down Remus asked "Is Logan okay? I thought she would have been here with you. Hopefully she won't be late."

"Absolutely not Remus! I know how to be punctual. Plus I need to talk to both McGonagall and Dumbledore about some items of extreme importance." Logan said while magically appearing behind me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked surprised. She looked astonishingly better this morning. She had lengthened her hair, it was about mid chest in length now, and her clothes! I of all people knew she had a great figure, but tight black clothes worked for her.

"Well Sirius. One night eighteen years ago, my mother and father had a very heated sexual experience which resulted in my mother conceiving and giving birth to me nine months later." she retorted in an entirely serious tone.

I just gave her a pointed look in return while everyone else chuckled.

After that she just waved to the rest of them, punched my shoulder, and walked up to the head table where McGonagall and Dumbledore sat. While sitting down I continued to watch Logan. She spoke quietly and wearily with Dumbledore for about five minutes. After that, she turned to Minnie who seemed to brighten while talking to her. Maybe she had been worried about Logan too. I know that a lot of the transfiguration Logan knew was directly from McGonagall's instructions. I couldn't quite make out what Minnie was saying from her but it seemed to be something along the lines of classes. Soon she walked back to us. She must have done some serious healing last night. I could only detect a slight limp in her movements.

"What was that about?" James asked her when she sat down.

"First, my discussion with Dumbledore is none of your business, and secondly, Minerva and I were just conferring over my course schedule. Seeing as I know all of this year's information we decided that it would be best if I just took all the classes I was required to for NEWTS. Then she insisted that I should not answer any of the questions in class and refrain from correcting the professor. We also discussed the new class being introduced. Which I believe you will hear about soon…"

"There is a new class being introduced?" I asked her. How the hell did she know about it?  
>I was ignored. By my own girlfriend…the shame!<p>

"Wow. There is finally someone at this school that can actually do better than me in classes! I have never dealt with something like that before. Hi by the way, I'm Lily Evans, Head Girl." she said to Logan.

"I am aware of who you are Lily, we met yesterday when you attempted to assert your authority, and I jumped off the train? And you were there when Dumbledore was talking to me? Not to mention Jamesy Poo talked my ear off every holiday with updates on you"

Ha! Lily started blushing, trying to stammer out a response. It was pretty unsuccessful.

We all just sat around for a while after that. Breakfast was over, but students still had to get their course schedules. Relatively quickly though, McGonagall made it to us. She always found it quite easy with us because we all were intelligent enough to know exactly what we wanted to do before she came up. The only thing that was different was this mysterious new class that Logan mentioned.

"Now listen you four. There is a new class this year open for only N.E.W.T level students. It is a dueling instruction course and will accompany all Defense Against the Dark Arts classes. You will learn special ways to duel and use quick thinking to your advantage. I can assume that all of you are taking Defense?" she asked. We all nodded. But then a thought occurred to me. Who was the teacher? Wouldn't that effect whether we wished to do the class or not? So I asked. "Professor? Who is going to be teaching the class?"

"Well Mr. Black you will just have to find out during your class tomorrow. They would prefer it to be a surprise. Fortunately for you they are all the same. Miss Spell feel free to just follow them, as I cannot give you a schedule."

After McGonagall walked off chatter arose as to who the mysterious teacher was. I figured I would find out eventually and didn't bother speculating too much

I was so wrapped up in other thoughts that I didn't realize it was time for class until Logan smacked me on the head and told me to carry her to our first class. Obligingly I let her climb on my back and then ran off to Charms.

**Please excuse the short chapter! I was having some serious issues with it. The next one will be better! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

After climbing on to Sirius's back to head to class I decided that maybe I should be preparing for when my friends discovered that I was going to be teaching them for an entire year. Thinking on it I decided that I would make them squirm for a short amount of time before telling them. On many occasions I debated using an alias for teaching but decided that it would just be easier to be myself. Either way I was excited to be in school. Even though I am not allowed to correct professors or answer questions, or do to lengthy of an essay. This isn't going to work….

Sirius set me down outside the classroom. "So. . . did you remember your way here oh Darling of Mine?" he said in the best innocent voice he could muster. It wasn't too convincing.

"Of course. And if not I can always use that map of yours." I replied equally innocent tone.

"How the hell do you know about the map? That is a Marauder secret!" James interjected through the doorway. He looked terrified that their secret had gotten out.

"Well smart one. It is quite simple. I heard you guys talk about it last night in the hospital wing." I answered while moving past him into the classroom. Remus and Sirius chuckled at James as they followed me.

Sitting down next to me, Sirius seemed to want to ask me a something, but before he could, itty bitty little Filius Flitwick entered the room and politely asked the class for silence. That was when I decided to stretch.

And it wasn't a very good idea. 

For the second time since I had been at Hogwarts I woke up in the Hospital wing. I was confused for several minutes, and then I remembered-stretching, and the pain that seemed to explode in my heart and my head…and then…nothing.

Damn. There was nothing I hated more than appearing weak. Getting out of the bed, I secretly thanked merlin for the fact that I was technically a teacher, and did NOT have to listen to the matron. 

As I walked through the corridors of Hogwarts, I pondered my situation. Random fits of pain that land me in the hospital wing didn't mesh well with any activity, especially the ones I tend to partake in. And unfortunately, I can only think of one person who could tell me what was happening to me.

So I chose find him and figure it out.

There was no one around to see me, so I relaxed myself and transformed into my animagus form, flying out the nearest window.

When I made it to Hogsmeade, I turned back into myself and quickly hid before any of the villagers could see me.

As soon as I found a place good enough to apparate from, I turned on the spot, thinking only of a place full of cruelty and pain.

If anyone else in the world ever attempted to go where I was going, they wouldn't come back alive.

Landing in the middle of a secret field, I made a point of changing my looks as soon as I oriented myself. Darker hair, fuller lips, and race change later, I was ready to move forward.

Exactly ten paces to the left from where I landed was an invisible barrier. Feeling along it I located the shape of a door. Leaning down to where the knob was meant to be, I whispered my personal passcode and the barrier dissolved away, revealing a large, solid door. Opening it, I quickly and slilently tiptoed up the stairs behind it, remembering the first time I did this, almost seven years ago to the day.

_My first week of Hogwarts was officially over. I couldn't bear the feeling of helplessness that had consumed me since my parents' murder, hardly a fortnight ago. All I could think about was avenging them, finding their killer and destroying them. It was such an all-consuming rage that I just gave up, and in the middle of Transfiguration, I stood up and walked out the door. Out of Hogwarts. Out of the last chance I had for a normal life._

_It took me three days to find him. Two of which was merely researching while in the comfort of the Potters' home. They were very understanding, and didn't try to force me back to Hogwarts. They were truly the sweetest people I had ever met, and I wanted to enjoy their company, I wanted to move on from my own parents' death. And that drove me to find him._

_When I ascended the hidden stairs for the first time, I didn't know what to expect. But it certainly wasn't what I found. Lord Voldemort was handsome, or could have been if he didn't look so cold and cruel._ _He surprised me. He was enchanted by me._

"_Ah, the magical genius! Miss Spell! What an absolute thrill to meet you. Your blood must be pure magic!" he said upon seeing me. It would have sounded nice from a normal person, but his just made me feel empty._

"_I am here to avenge my parents" I answered pointedly, thinking to anger, or interest him, but only receiving an inquisitive look._

"_Child, I do appreciate a straightforward person. It allows me to be more honest to you. I would love for you to try and best me with what I am positive is a strong array of defensive and offensive spells. But I would still win" He replied, smiling. It would have been charming on anyone else._

"_You don't know that for sure" I said, raising my wand to the ready._

"_Yes, I do. Because there is one thing that I have that you do not. I am able to kill. But please be reassured that it would have been a fearsome duel. If you were not such an innately good person you might have won" this admission I did not expect. The killer of my parents just agreed that had he not known seriously dark curses I would have beaten him in a duel?_

"_Sir, I truly do not know what to do now. You killed my parents. I cannot just let that go. But I am logical. You could easily kill me, and I have no plans to die." I questioned, lost in purpose._

"_Might I propose an agreement child? I have about as much desire to kill you as you have to die."…_

I could hear voices through the door. Each of them identifiable. Voldemort was speaking, at the moment, with occasional replies from his most well-known supporters, like Malfoy, Black and their posse. But it appeared that he was finished speaking.

"Leave me" he commanded, and without questioning, I heard them all file out of the room.

"Enter child" he called to me.

"What kind of ward do you have on that passage? I am still baffled" I asked casually as I glided into the room, sitting in one of the chairs along the table at random. Voldemort sat about six chairs away, at the head of the table. The only place where every face seated at the table could be visible. The room we were in was naturally very dark, with no windows and only a small fire in the hearth. The table and chairs were the only furniture, and there was no decoration of any sort. Just the sort of place he would hold a meeting.

"It is a ward of my own creation, and your new look hardly suits your personality" he finally answered after studying me closely.

"And your full assessment of me?" I drawled, being as openly irritated as I wished.

"You are favoring your right leg and are still struggling with breathing. Your movements are also controlled" he responded, "I can only assume these injuries and their origins are the reason for your visit?'

"Not exactly sir" I corrected, sitting up straight now. "There is one injury in particular that is causing me true difficulties. It is a sort of brand on my back, in the shape of a rearing scorpion. And it has caused me some pain, which, I am unsure of the full extent of"

"I see." He said thoughtfully. Sitting quietly for several minutes and then he noticeably chose his words carefully, "what I believe is causing you distress is the result of a very ancient magic. The brand you speak of is a magical syphon. It is very slowly draining your magic. And as far as I am aware, there is no way to stop or reverse it."

Swallowing the sudden lump that appeared in my throat, I managed to croak out a "how long?"

"It could easily take at least ten years. With the kind of power you wield, I would say closer to twenty, if not more." I sighed, relieved. He seemed angry though. Not at me but with some unnamed urchin. "I can assure you my dear, I will discover who did this, and they will pay. Do not assume that this is merely affection for you, to be honest; it would be nice if you would stop capturing my death eaters so frequently. But to take the power of a person so truly magical in essence, just for personal gain. That is not my mission, nor the one I command to others."

"I understand sir. We've discussed similar things before. And it is good to know that it may take so long for this to happen. And I thank you for your help. It will aid my research on the subject." I said standing and walking to him. "It was a pleasure to see you," I politely raised my hand to shake his.

"Don't take so long to visit next time. And try not to be bothered by the pain the syphon causes, it will fade quickly I believe." He returned as I walked towards the door. "Do not to be late for your class! You have to teach those idiot children how to defend themselves from me!"

"You know I will do my best" I replied earnestly, closing the door behind me.

By the time I returned to Hogwarts, I had only missed two classes, including Charms. It was just the start of lunch when I walked through the castle doors, several student eyeing me curiously as I passed them. I found my boys at the Gryffindor table, shoveling food into their mouths as if they hadn't eaten in days rather than just a few hours. But of course, they all froze in motion as I approached them.

Sirius was of course the one to jump up and hug me, crying "where the hell have you been? We went to the hospital wing as soon as Charms was over and you weren't there. We checked the map and you weren't anywhere in the school!"

"Sirius, darling, I love you, but sit the fuck down and chill, and MAYBE I'll tell you." I said authoritatively, practicing my teacher voice.

Nodding he sat down, and stared at me as I sat down and helped myself to some food.

"so?" James whined. Apparently Sirius wasn't the only one dying of anticipation. Even Remus was paying close attention.

"I had information to gather and I could not get it at Hogwarts. That's all I can tell you. Sorry." I said with a shrug. I wasn't willing to lie to them, but I couldn't tell them the whole truth. That would just open Pandora's Box nice and wide.

**Review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After the boys managed to get over their disappointment, lunch continued rather peacefully. They were glad to tell me all the things I didn't know about Hogwarts. I think it may have given them a rather large ego boost to know things that I did not. Like the secret passage in the trophy room that leads up to prefect's bathroom, or if you say obscene things to some of the suits of armor, they come to life to defend their honor.

I was nervous though…our next class was mine. And I had yet to tell them. I also had to leave before them to set up. But I had that taken care of.

"Hey guys, I have to use the bathroom. I'll meet you in class," I said calmly, standing up from my seat.

"Do you know how to get to the classroom?" Remus asked politely.

"Yeah" I sighed, kissing Sirius on the head and walking off. The truth was that the class would be held on the quidditch pitch and I had left a note on the classroom door that everyone would be arriving at.

Reaching the pitch, I was pleased with my choice of location. It was open enough for everyone to duel¸ and the stands were the perfect place for me to observe. But I did need to add several things. First I magicked in a large dueling platform, and transfigured three of the goal posts into a large chalkboard, adding special charms that would make them turn back to normal and retransfigure at the beginning and end of every class.

The first few students had arrived, looking peeved that they had to walk so much. They didn't even seem to register that I was there. But I suppose that would make things easier. I just sat on the edge of the platform, swinging my legs back and forth, watching students arrive. I could tell who was going to have trouble here and who was really going to succeed. Some had their shoulders hunched and kept to themselves, while others just looked bored. Then the Marauders arrived. They looked surprised to see me here already.

And then there was the look that spread across all their faces at the same time. They understood. And then one by one their expressions changed. James looked excited, Remus looked impressed, and Sirius, well, Sirius looked angry. But I knew why. He was mad that I didn't tell him.

Jumping off the platform, I walked to him and spoke to him quietly, "Sirius, look, I know you are probably a combination of angry and hurt. And I respect that, but can you do me a favor and hold it in until the end of the class? Then we can hash it out?" I asked him. He simply nodded and took a deep breath, turning back to the guys. We were pretty mature about things so I knew that when we did talk about it, it wouldn't turn into an argument.

Running and jumping back on to the platform, I gained most of the student's attention. The few who didn't turn to me were nudged by their friends, so I didn't have to do much. "Good afternoon. As many of you know, I am Logan Spell. I will be your instructor for this class. Do not address me as professor, Ma'am or any variation. Please call me Logan-"I stopped. A student already had his hand raised. I was pretty sure that there was nothing confusing about what I had said so far… I recognized him as Bartholomew Knott's son. Knott was a notorious Voldemort supporter, but not a death eater. "Yes?" I asked.

"You really expect us to be okay with learning from someone who has never even been to school? And is the same age as most of us?" he questioned lazily, as if he didn't care what the answer was.

"Thank you for asking this so early in the class" I commented as I started to pace across the platform, twirling my wand through my fingers, "I knew this would be an issue for some of you to accept, so I will give you two reasons why. The first is that I have studied the mechanics and deeper meanings of dueling for many years, even traveling to several different countries to learn ancient practices. The second reason is more of a demonstration." I finished, as I raised my wand and sent a ghostly patronus rocketing to the castle. Not thirty seconds later, Professor Dumbledore appeared, walking onto the pitch.

"Ladies and gentlemen, to put to rest any rumors of my incompetence, I have challenged the Headmaster to a duel. We will be working at our best, and I assure you every injury each of us may receive is entirely real." I said as he walked onto the platform. "Because I require most of the class time to actually teach you, we will only duel for fifteen minutes, and no victor will be declared unless the other is unable to continue." I then turned to the large chalkboard and shot another charm at it. A timer appeared on it, ready to count down from fifteen minutes. Facing professor Dumbledore, we shook hands and walked towards our respective sides of the platform.

Normal POV

"Begin" Dumbledore called, instantly sending out a fiery orange hex that Logan barely dodged. In return she shot off a spell that created a cocoon of black smoke that enveloped Dumbledore, constricting to him and cutting off his movements. As that was working she started to build a barrier of thick ice with sharp spikes that she sent speeding towards him with the intent to impale. Before they could reach their mark, he broke free of the smoke and turned the wall of ice into pure water that he sent hurling back towards her, knocking her off her feet, trapping her to the floor with the incarcerous jinx. He was about to make a final blow when Logan suddenly melted into the bottom of the platform. She began moving beneath him, sending bolts of lightening up at him periodically. To avoid the lightening, Dumbledore turned the platform to rubble, jumping high into the air to avoid the cloud of dust.

It continued like this for several minutes, neither opponent giving any leave. All the students had moved into the stands for safety and a better view. It had shocked even the Marauders how much Logan knew. Some of the spells she had used they didn't even think were possible, not to mention how powerful the spells were. Many of them had shock waves that knocked some students off their feet.

Right up until the last second Logan matched Dumbledore spell for spell. Everyone knew that Dumbledore was one of the greatest Wizards of all time, having defeated Grindelwald with what some say was little effort. It only proved Logan's claims that she was an expert dueler that she was able to keep up with him, and even force him to put forth some energy.

Finally when the clock did stop, together Logan and Dumbledore repaired the platform and shook hands again. With a nod to the other students, he walked swiftly back to the school.

"Sonorus" Logan whispered pointing her wand at her throat. With a magnified voice she called "would you all please come back to the platform, we have much to cover today"

When all the students had gathered back around the platform and Logan had rested a bit, she began their first lesson. "In this class, you will not only be learning how to properly duel, you will be learning things that can benefit you in other areas. For instance, you will learn when and how to amplify your spells, how to modify them to your particular taste and what it takes to properly create a spell. You will have only one essay in this class. You may begin it anytime and it is due two weeks before N.E.W.T.s. You will pick a spell that you do not know, and research it, and explain what it took for you to master it. The only stipulations are that it must be at least one meter in length and I must approve the spell before you begin." She stopped to recollect her thoughts continuing with "Right, so who can tell me the most commonly used spell in duels?"

Logan's POV

I thought my class went very well. The students seemed pretty competent and eager to learn after watching my duel with Dumbledore. I'm not sure if he was taking it easy on me or not. Either way, I know that a mere fifteen minutes with him was harder for me than an hour with Voldemort.

Because the dueling class was only once a week it lasted the entire time from lunch to dinner so that by the time we had all made it back to the castle we were famished. Sirius was still angry at me. He was hardly talking and not at all to me. Something more had to be upsetting him or he would have gotten over it by now.

By the time we had all eaten and were walking back to the common room I was fed up. "That's it!" I cried tugging on Sirius's elbow, "come on". I marched us down to the closest door. It was an empty classroom. Leaning against the nearest workbench I waited as he sat atop the one opposite me.

"So? What is it? You aren't just upset that I didn't tell you I was teaching, so tell me what is actually getting your boxers in a bunch"

No response. He just sat there, staring at all the cobwebs in the room.

"Sirius, you know I don't have a high level of patience. This is our first chance to actually try a real relationship. Can we try and make it past two days without having a row?" I pleaded.

Sighing, he finally looked over to me, "it was just the fact that you didn't tell me why you were really here at first. I did think things might finally be somewhat normal between us. There was just something about you officially teaching us that ticked me off."

"But then?" I prompted when he didn't continue right away.

Rolling his eyes at my obvious sign of impatience, he continued "but then I watched you duel Dumbledore, and it wasn't that you were so good that got to me. It was when you would get knocked down, or when he would injure you enough to make you cry out. I could only imagine you fighting against people who actually want to kill you." He sounded truly worried, worse than when we spoke last night in the bathroom.

Breathing a sigh of relief, pleased that he wasn't truly angry with me, only concerned, I stepped over to him and wedged myself in between his legs. Wrapping my arms around his chest and resting my head on his shoulder, "I understand that you worry for me. I can't tell you not to. But we've been through this before, many times. I'm okay. I've never been so badly injured that I couldn't come back to you. We can't keep thinking about this. It's never going to change. Just be happy that I am here now. Please?" I told him softly. Leaning up to look in his eyes, I added, "and if I ever do get injured that badly or, merlin forbid, die. I give you full rights to be angry with me." That got him to smile.

Visibly losing all the tension he had held in, he moved his hands up my arms and wrapped them around my neck, cradling my head. Brushing his thumbs over my cheeks, his face relaxed and simply said "I love you" before gently kissing me.

Now, it was at this point in time that we subconsciously realized that we were a pair of sexually starved (me more so than him) teenagers who just happened to be crazy with love for each other.

His gentle kiss slowly turned more persistent and feverish. And I was perfectly happy to go along with it. Only when our tongues began gliding against each other did I discover how much I truly needed him then, "I missed you" I said breathlessly before diving back in. Somehow I had made it on to the table he was sitting on, straddling him. It was an amazing position, rarely did I feel this close to anyone, and when his hands began to roam my body, I let out an involuntary moan.

With a skill known only to Sirius-I think he used magic- he managed to remove my shirt and his hands quickly migrated from my stomach upwards, sending shivers all throughout me. Being with him like this was exactly how I remembered it. The smell of him was even the same as I breathed it in heavily. Peppermint and fire, an intoxicating smell unique to Sirius. It was enough to make me crave him even more. Enough to make me break our kiss so I could pull out my wand and lock the door. I turned back to him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt. Not saying anything, he just looked at me as he played with the hair at the nape of my neck. When I had finally divested him of his upper garments I made eye contact with him, blinking slowly. He must have taken that as a sign to continue because next thing I knew he had tugged me impossibly closer to him and was passionately snogging the life out of me.

But it was when he started to reach for the button on my pants that our unspoken plans were made completely clear. We weren't getting back to Gryffindor tower anytime soon.

Who knows how much later…?

Sirius and I made it back to the common room just before curfew set in. we found James and remus lounging on the best couch in the common room (or so they tell me). It was right in front of the fire, slightly secluded from the rest of the room. Lily was in an arm chair next to them. she and James were hunched over several papers between them. Probably Head stuff.

Remus had looked up from his thoughtful gaze into the fire to see Sirius and I standing there. "Bout time you guys got back" he said, getting James and Lily's attention "I know it's technically okay for Logan to be out after curfew, but it isn't the same for you Sirius."

"Speaking of which, what are the rules on student teacher relationships?" James pondered aloud. "I swear, we found you guys on the map, if your names got any closer together we would have had to hyphenate them!" he joked, making Lily blush with the innuendo.

"That's funny James." I said humorlessly as I wedged myself in between him and Remus on the squishy red couch, taking up the only spot left in the area.

Sirius's face when he couldn't find a place to sit was priceless. It was like a little kid who didn't get the Christmas present he was expecting.

"Awe Pads! Do you need a place to sit?" Remus mocked in a baby voice as we all watched him pout.

"NO!" he cried suddenly gleefully smiling, and instead of just plopping down on the floor like I expected him to, he ran over and sat sideways on James's lap, resting his back on the arm rest. Oddly enough, James didn't even appear bothered by it. He simply pulled the papers on his lap out from under Sirius's butt and placed them on the thighs in front of him. Sirius straightened out his legs so that they were now resting on me.

Lily, who was a silent observer in all of this, decided to speak up suddenly. "I don't know how they act when they are home Logan, but here, this is a normal occurrence" she said, addressing me in a friendly tone that I assume was normal from her. Maybe she wasn't always a bossy bitch?

"Oh don't worry. They act the same on holidays. I just foolishly hoped that they would behave a bit more mature here." I said, receiving a bop to the head from James. Who, in turn received a slap on the face from Sirius along with a "don't hit my girlfriend". James retaliated with a flick to Sirius's nose that ended up poking him in the eye as Sirius responded with a head-butt.

"Is this going to last very long?" Lily asked, concerned, as the boys rolled off the couch, punching and kicking each other repeatedly. Most of the common room had gathered around to watch the fight. Someone was even taking bets on who would win.

"It honestly depends" I said, as I laid down four galleons on James. Sirius's energy was a little…depleted. Not that I could complain of course.

"On what?" she winced as James began to bang Sirius's head against the floor.

"On who gets knocked out first" was Remus's tired reply as he laid down three galleons towards Sirius and departed for bed.

**Review Please! The more I get, the more encouraged I am to keep writing!**


End file.
